cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Murtag Kirok
"The intellect of Kirok is like Algol; variable but never really that bright." -- Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell) Official Report A deadly krogan mercenary and bounty hunter, Murtag Kirok has a violent resume as long as your arm. He's a former soldier, previous right-hand man for Embodiment, freelance bounty hunter, and once-famous owner of the now defunct restaurant chain The Pit. According to recent rumors, Kirok is currently working for another mercenary group known only as The Band, although these reports have not yet been confirmed by current sources. Sightings occasionally place him at the Omegan strip club Periwinkle Paradise. Galstan records attribute over 300 crimes to Kirok over the past six centuries, the statutes of limitations for most of which have expired. He is known as "The Butcher of Farran" and "The Bulldozer," according to Noverian and Illium criminal logs. He is almost always seen with his trained attack varren, Whitefang. If seen, approach with caution. DO NOT APPREHEND. Please check your local constabulary before pursuing this individual; local bounty notices and criminal justice organizations may not be after this individual. Please be advised that this individual is considered EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. An Important Message Kirok asks: Won't You Help A Varren Today? Threads of Note Kirok and the Caffeinated Salarian: A glimpse into Kirok's job as a bounty hunter. Man, Omega Has Really Gone Downhill: Things on the station are stranger and more violently chaotic than usual, Kirok observes. Fostering a Positive New Employee Experience: Kirok goes to work for Abbatoir. Statues: Kirok supplies Cal... with statues. In Which Blasphemy and Homicide Are Planned: Kirok, Abattoir, and Suri face down a strange drell... named Tethys Reave. In Which Blasphemy and Homicide Are Conducted: Against the Drell Liberation Front and Reave on Rakhana. Whitefang's Day Out: Whitefang has a solo adventure, of a sort. Coinciding with... I Can’t Find Whitefang! Important Notification: Kojet has found Whitefang. Christmas with Krogan Kringle: Kirok, Cal, Kenec and others celebrate the human holiday. Drinking With Strangers: Actually, with Silel and Cal; the odd trio are socialising. Leading to... Blooooarrggg: One alcohol-fuelled night out later.... The Pit: Grand Opening:Kirok opens his restaurant on Omega. Cal and Silel are of course there. Commencement of a Glorious Holodisc Signature Event: Round two against Tethys Reave, as the cast of The Life Egregious come to Omega. I SWEAR T'GOD, I'M GONNA PUNCH SOMEBODY DEAD: In order to bring Whitefang aboard the Citadel, Kirok has to pay up. He objects to this. Kyr Nosoric wryly points out that C-sec posts on the board, so he shouldn't try anything. Dippy has an answer, but Kirok isn't going to like it. Fuck The Citadel: As expected, Kirok soon can't stand it anymore and heads back to Omega. The Souffle Of Pain: Kirok faces the Krogantua. The Man With The Golden Whisk: A surreal adventure in which Kirok is hired to abduct a pastry chef... and faces the judgement of the Elcorian Culinary Master's Association. Goddamn, I'm Getting Tired of Omega: Kirok might be ready for a change. The Great Escape: Kirok, Silel and Cal flee Omega ahead of the Cerberus takeover. Well, We Finally Made It To The Citadel: Kirok reports that he, Silel and Cal have arrived. Ennybody Heard From Tuchanka?: Kirok's thoughts turn to home. The Last Rodeo: Kirok and Whitefang fight on Palaven. Post-War Come to the Periwinkle Paradise TODAY: Now that she's running the place, Silel advertises. Also, varren pups are sold. Kirok has a fair bit to say. The Last Varren: Meeting Cerastes. One Born Every Minute: Shirin, Kirok and Jil'Korah decide they need to recruit some contacts. Leading to... Five Dead Dogs: Ali'quam and Ana Sari are on board, being picked up on Omega. Leading to... If you give a drell a starship...: The Band acquires its ship. The Cover Story: Kirok, still working as a bouncer for Silel as well as with The Band, talks with her about their pasts and their friendship. Bro-Time: Checking up on Cal. Getting the Band Back Together Try This: Jil'korah finds a new way to annoy Kirok. Looking For Work. What Is This?: Kirok finds some old cans of...something. He decides to drink it. Hey, How D'y'all Supposed T'use These?: Kirok has made a purchase of batarian throwing axes. Watchful Eyes and Honoured Hearts: Kirok and Shirin covertly attends the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala, along with a great number of CDN regulars. The Falling Stone: Aftermath of the above. Hey, do anybody know who S.O.P.M. is?: Someone has put a bounty on Kirok. The thread quickly progresses to another topic: is Kirok old? Resolved: The bounty isn't a thing anymore. Any guesses as to how Kirok resolved it? Amazing People: Remembering good times under Abattoir. I Done Been On The Boards A While Now: Kirok gets reflective. Does Anyone Know A Dentist: Having bitten a robot, Kirok needs new teeth. Okay, I Found A Dentist: What sort of new teeth should he get? The Fox and the Hound: Twists in the Rainmaker arc. YER A DEAD MAN, CERASTES: Kirok is enraged. Rainmaker: The arc comes to a surprising conclusion for Kirok, Shirin, and The Band. Right, so I learned a lesson: Ryncol and tequila don't mix - particularly when you have thirteen. In more positive news, he brought back Branka's missing varren pup. The Talk: With the Rainmaker business all sorted, there's another thing Kirok is concerned about: what are Cerastes' intentions toward Shirin? Omni-Tool Game: Kirok tries his hand at a new game, and grows frustrated. Awright, I'm Back: Returning from an annoying bounty hunt. Two Aliens Walk Into A Bar: Three aliens, actually, as Kirok joins Cerastes and Spiza at Afterlife. I Is Gonna College: Kirok enters higher education. I'm Gonna Shoot My Computer: The college experience isn't necessarily easy. I Gottan A In M'First Class: Or is it? It's Murtag Kirok!!: Bitterskin (Joset Phraag) is seemingly the only person worried about the prospect of a successful Kirok. Don't Ruin The Neighbourhood: The Revenant Corporation gets settled in on Cartagena. Okay, I's decided t'make some beer World of Truth: Dwick finally provokes Kirok to the point that Kirok's ready to fight him. Goodbye For Now: Kirok has things to do on Tuchanka. Category:Characters Category:Krogan